Long Distance Relationship
by Lune Loony
Summary: Dalam hubungan jarak jauh yang dibutuhkan adalah sebuah kepercayaan. New Author. Don't judge or flame me please... ( /\ ) Review kudasai !


Long Distance Relationship

Pada sebuah pagi yang sangat damai, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut baby blue masih terlelap di alam mimpinya. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi orang tuanya membolehkannya untuk bangun siang. Tapi ketenangan itu langsung berubah saat handphone Kuroko berbunyi . Dengan malas, Kuroko mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi,"kata Kuroko dengan suara yang parau khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Jangan hanya karena hari ini akhir pekan, kamu bisa bermalas-malasan seperti ini, Tetsuya,"jawab suara di seberang telepon.

"Aku tidur terlalu larut kemarin malam, Sei-kun. Jadi wajar bagiku kalau aku bermalas-malasan hari ini,"jawab Kuroko berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya tadi.

"Tapi lebih baik kamu tidak bermalas-malasan seperti itu, Tetsuya,"kata Akashi Seijuuro atau kekasih dari Kuroko Tetsuya. "Selain itu, apa kamu tidak merindukanku sama sekali, Tetsuya ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, wajah Kuroko langsung memerah. Tentu saja dia rindu dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah setelah pertandingan Winter Cup, dan itupun sudah cukup lama. Mana mungkin dia tidak merindukannya.

"Sei-kun tidak perlu bertanya tentang apapun lagi padaku. Bukankah Sei-kun sendiri tahu apa jawabannya ?"jawab Kuroko.

"Bila aku memang sudah mengetahuinya, tapi bukankah lebih bagus jika aku mendengarnya langsung darimu, Tetsuya ?"goda Akashi.

Wajah Kuroko kembali memerah, dan dia berani bersumpah kalau sekarang Akashi sedang menahan tawanya. "A-aku sangat merindukanmu… Sei-kun."

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Mungkin lebih dari apa yang kau rindukan,"jawab Akashi di seberang sana.

"Tetsuya ! Cepat bangun dan bantu ibu !"panggil ibunya.

"Sepertinya ada panggilan untukmu, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan nanti siang saja ?"kata Akashi.

"Baiklah, Sei-kun. Aku akan menunggumu,"jawab Kuroko sebelum Akashi mematikan teleponnya.

Kuroko dengan segera menyimpan ponselnya di meja belajarnya, dan dengan segera menghampiri ibunya. Ternyata ibunya memintanya untuk membelikan beberapa bahan-bahan makanan karena baha-bahan makanan mereka sudah menipis. Kuroko sendiri mengangguk dan dengan segera mandi. Setelah itu dia memakai celana jeans panjang, kaos putih polos dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru yang tidak dia kancingkan.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Okaa-san,"pamit Kuroko sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Tetsu-chan. Kenapa kamu tidak sarapan dulu saja ?"jawab ibunya dari dapur.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar, Okaa-san. Aku juga berencana membeli vanilla milkshake sepulang nanti,"jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, itterashai !"

Udara masih terasa sejuk, setidaknya Kuroko tidak benar-benar bangun terlalu siang. Dengan langkah yang cepat, dia menuju ke tempat perbelanjaan. Cukup lama dia berada di sana karena ternyata cukup banyak juga yang harus dibeli. Setelah selesai membeli pesanan ibunya, dengan segera dia menuju ke Maji Burger. Dia ingin segera merasakan segarnya vanilla milkshake yang akan membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Oi Kuroko !"panggil seseorang saat Kuroko baru saja keluar dari Maji Burger dengan salah satu tangan membawa minuman kesayangannya. Orang itu adalah Kagami.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-kun,"jawab Kuroko. "Apa yang sedang Kagami-kun lakukan di sini sendirian pada saat hari masih belum siang ?"

"Aku sedang bertanding one-on-one dengan Aomine. Kami berdua bertaruh dan yang kalah harus membelikan makan siang,"jawab Kagami.

"Oh jadi Kagami-kun kalah ya ? Bagus sekali,"jawab Kuroko dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bagus sekali' itu, Kuroko ? Apa sekarang kamu sedang menghinaku ?"Tanya Kagami dengan kesal. Entah kenapa setiap perkataan Kuroko selalu berhaasil membuatnya kesal.

"Lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi, Kagami-kun. Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi dulu. Matta ashita,"kata Kuroko.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia memberikan belanjaannya tadi pada ibunya. Setelah itu, baru dia memakan sarapan yang sudah dibuatkan ibunya tadi. Selesai merapikan peralatan makannya, Kuroko menuju ke kamarnya. Ternyata Akashi sudah mengirim pesan padanya.

 _From : Sei-kun_

 _Kalau kamu sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, bisakah kamu pergi ke taman yang berada di dekat Teiko ? Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita pertama kali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setelah sampai disana, aku akan meneleponmu._

 _p.s : aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu, Tetsuya._

Kuroko memandang pesan Akashi dengan bingung. Hingga akhirnya dia teringat jika hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka. Kuroko sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Akashi seperti biasanya di hari yang istimewa seperti ini. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia tetap pergi kesana. Dia berpamitan dulu dengan ibunya, dan dengan segera melesat kesana. Tepat setelah dia sampai di taman tersebut, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"Kenapa Sei-kun tahu jika aku sudah sampai di taman ?"Tanya Kuroko dengan heran. Dia lalu duduk di kursi taman yang terletak di bawah pohon.

"Aku selalu tahu segalanya tentangmu, Tetsuya. Apa kamu meragukanku ?"Akashi balik bertanya dengan nada jenaka.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah meragukanmu, Sei-kun,"jawab Kuroko dengan datar.

 **Kuroko POV**

Aku selalu menantikan telepon atau pesan dari Sei-kun. Tapi aku lama-kelamaan mulai bosan dengan hubungan kami. Aku mulai meragukan hubungan kami. Dapatkah kami bertahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini ? Bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan Sei-kun sama sekali. Tapi untuk saat ini saja aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sei-kun. Hari ini saja. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menatap matanya. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya secara langsung. Hanya untuk hari ini saja. Di hari yang istimewa bagi kami berdua seperti ini.

"Tetsuya, katakan padaku apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan ?"Tanya Sei-kun dari seberang sana. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang terdengar seperti khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu terdengar khawatir seperti itu ?"aku berusaha menjawabnya dengan biasa. Tak tahukah dia bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi air mataku ini mungkin akan jatuh ?

"Jangan berkata 'aku baik-baik' saja, saat kamu sedang merasa sedih, Tetsuya,"jawab Sei-kun. "Jadi, bisa kamu katakan padaku, kenapa kamu terlihat sedih seperti itu ?"

"Sei-kun… aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Tidak dapatkah kita bertemu untuk hari ini ? Di hari istimewa kita ini ?"aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Sei-kun sendiri masih diam, seperti masih menantikan apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, Sei-kun. Aku ingin memelukmu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu secara langsung. Aku benar-benar ingin… bertemu denganmu, Sei-kun. Aku ingin kamu berdiri di hadapanku saat ini,"mungkin saat ini Sei-kun akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang lemah.

"Tetsuya, apa kamu sedang meragukan hubungan kita saat ini ?"Tanya Sei-kun.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan hubungan kita ini, Sei-kun. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saat ini. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu,"peganganku pada ponsel mulai terjatuh.

Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Sudah runtuh pertahananku untuk tidak menangis. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Sei-kun jika aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi saat Sei-kun tidak ada di sisiku.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi, Tetsuya. Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk berdiri di hadapanmu,"sebuah suara yang sangat mirip dengan suara Sei-kun. Tapi bukankah ponselku saat ini sudah terjatuh.

"Jangan terus melihat ke bawah, Tetsuya. Lihatlah lurus ke depan dan kau akan melihatku.

 **Kuroko End POV**

Kuroko menatap ke arah Akashi dengan tak percaya. Itu benar-benar Akashi. Kuroko berdiri dan menghampiri Akashi yang masih memasang senyumannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi dengan erat. Apabila Akashi tidak mempunyai reflek yang bagus, bisa dipastikan kalau mereka akan terjatuh. Tapi kali ini yang kita bicarakan adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang mempunyai kemampuan manusia di atas rata-rata. Kuroko sendiri memeluk Akashi dengan erat sampai menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat merindukanku, Tetsuya,"kata Akashi sambil membalas pelukan Kuroko.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun. Dia masih memeluk Akashi dengan erat dan enggan untuk melepaskannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Akashi menuntun mereka untuk kembali ke tempat di mana Kuroko duduk tadi. Kuroko sendiri sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk jangan melihat ke bawah, Tetsuya. Lihatlah lurus ke depan,"kata Akashi. Dia mengangkat wajah Tetsuya, hingga kedua manik biru Kuroko menatap sepasang manik heterokom milik Akashi.

"Aku benar-benar merasa senang sekali melihatmu, Sei-kun. Kupikir ini semua adalah mimpi. Jika aku terbangun, apa yang akan terjadi ?"Tanya Kuroko.

"Ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan,"jawab Akashi dengan nada jenaka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaanku selama ini, Sei-kun. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Sei-kun,"kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu untukmu mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan. Hanya dengan melihat matamu saja aku sudah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Karena wajah datarmu itu mudah untuk dibaca, Tetsuya,"jawab Akashi.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, Sei-kun,"kata Kuroko sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Setelah itu, mereka habiskan hari istimewa itu dengan bersama-sama. Seharian penuh mereka bermain bersama. Hingga tak terasa hari sudah malam. Akashi meminta maaf pada Kuroko karena tidak bisa menginap. Kuroko sendiri hanya mengangguk. Dia mengerti dengan posisi dan kesibukan Akashi disana.

"Jangan menangis lagi jika aku tidak ada disini. Karena aku juga merasakan apa yang sedang kamu rasakan,"kata Akashi sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Un, aku akan berusaha, Akashi-kun,"jawab Kuroko.

Sebuah hubungan itu terjadi bukan hanya karena sebuah cinta saja. Tetapi juga terbentuk dari rasa kepercayaan. Terutama apabila itu adalah hubungan jarak jauh. Kita harus mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasih kita. Karena pasti sesibuk apapun dia, jika demi dirimu mungkin dia akan mengorbankan semuanya untuk bisa melihatmu tersenyum melihat kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
